This invention relates to a decoration lamp device, and more particularly, this invention relates to a decoration lamp device which contains an outer socket and an inner socket to position an outer casing stably.
A conventional decoration lamp device comprises a lamp holder, a socket receiving the lamp holder, and a bulb dispopsed on the lamp holder. However, the leakage of water and electricity is often occured.
Another conventional decoration lamp device comprises a lamp holder, a socket receiving the lamp holder, a bulb dispopsed on the lamp holder, and an outer casing covering the bulb. However, it is difficult to assemble the outer casing. Furthermore, the lamp holder is easily loosened. Therefore, the electric communication of the conventional decoration lamp device will be poor.